hearts_across_the_galaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luc
"But for her... For them, I simply cannot sit back and not try." Luc is a member of Runa's squad and among their least popular members. Eccentric and somewhat dangerous, her personality does not match her appearance and caused her to be heavily misunderstood. Appearance Luc is an exceedingly tall, dark-skinned transwoman with an emaciated appearance despite being almost completely healthy. Her hair-- Tied in a high ponytail with a scarf-- is black, which casts a shadow over her circled eyes. She also has a wide plethora of scars all over her body, most notably the cut on her cheek, a deep gash below her right breast, and an entire missing arm-- Which was compensated with a Ditto named Armstrong. The Ditto arm is able to take on many forms depending on the usage, i.e: A sword to use Cut or fighting armed grunts. Her usual attire includes a bright red scarf, a purple vest with pink pearls on its shoulderpads, a grey sleeveless top, an armband with "If Lost, Return To Cassius" written on it, jeans held by a fanny pack, a single purple glove on her left hand below securing bandages, and iron-toed shoes. Personality Luc's personality is best described as something one must experience for themselves to know wholly. Outwardly she seems aloof, calm, and almost uncaring of the world around her, but she is in truth a compassionate and caring person who is easily flustered and tends to shy away from the attention of large crowds. Her cold impression is a byproduct of her coping mechanism following the death of her mother, Nadia. Despite her almost timid and traumatized upbringing, Luc is capable of feeling intense rage and even behave cruelly; Going so far as threatening people with her knives for trivial offences such as talking badly of her friends. However, afterwards, she'd always need someone to cry on. History Born out of a wedlocke ''and Unovan in origin, ''Luc was adopted by Nadia days after her birth due to her biological mother dying of complications following it. She was born male and originally named Louis Vincent Doggard, transitioning and changing her name at age 16. She showed signs of great intelligence since she was young, skipping grades and entering college at a young age. At age 18, Luc achieved a masters degree in Psychology and aims to earn her doctorate in Name's College. However tomfoolery happened and she was shoved into the hidden mess behind the welcoming facade of the lesser known, tougher region-- With it, uncovering various things then unknown about herself. Battle Style Luc specializes in single battle format, preferring to use an all-out attack strategy to quickly overwhelm her opponents before switching to tanks to prep and launch another attack. Her style, though straightforward and predictable, is highly effective thanks to her sharp intuition. Team On Hand: Nigel (Swampert), Amon (Salamence), Callie-Marie (Malamar), Pepper (Chandelure), W'Kabi (Mimikyu), and Jolyne (Pangoro) In Rotation: Lucanroc (Dusk Lycanroc), Lucanroc 2 & 3 (Midday Lycanroc), Lucanroc 4 (Midnight Lycanroc), Joan (Aegislash), Jaden (Arcanine), Zero (Magnezone), Aya (Scolipede), Labradorix (Golem) Relationships Runa Luc is the closest to Runa in the squad, thanks to her kindness and devotion to helping her ride out her grief following Nadia's death. The two rapidly become best friends as Luc's mental state recovers and-- In some verses-- even become lovers. Her love and devotion for Runa became so great, Boss-- Her supervisor and guide-- deemed her to be instrumental in keeping Luc calm in situations that would drive her to anxious rants otherwise. Trivia * According to Psychic Pokemon, Luc emits a similar aura to Ultra Beasts. How this happens and why is unknown. * Like Eon, Luc collects knives. However, her collection extends to niche swords and the occasional bucklers. * Her favorite food are salmon steak and dark chocolate mousse, and her favorite non-Pokemon animal are pandas. * Like Runa, Luc is not something originally from the native game. Rather, she is a virus with a mission she refuses to disclose. * Luc hates being scanned for physical deformities, as it shows the various ways her insides were mangled with scars from her Resets. * Despite having the ability to exploit time similarly to Dialga and Celebi, Luc's associated Legendary is Palkia. Category:Characters Category:Human characters